


A World of their own

by ninja93



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Gen, Humor, There may be pairings, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja93/pseuds/ninja93
Summary: A collection of drabbles ranging from humor to angst. Prompt suggestions welcome!





	1. Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! I'm going to be posting a lot of RWBY drabbles here and if anyone has any prompt suggestions or anything feel free to send them my way.

With a long suffering sigh Ruby Rose turned onto her side for what must have been the twentieth time in the last half hour. A quick glance at her scroll told her it was nearing one in the morning and she still had yet to find a comfortable spot. She blamed her pillow for not being soft enough, her blankets for not being snugly enough, and last but not least her brain for running a million miles a minute.

The days events ran through her mind over and over. So much so even her legs were starting to get tired. She didn't even think that was possible but here she was.

With a groan she rolled onto her back, throwing an arm over her face. She had once again let her own social awkwardness get the better of her and now Weiss was angry. Well angrier.

"Ruby if you roll over one more time I will not be held responsible for my actions." Came the tired voice of the white themed huntress in question. Ruby froze mid turn, silver eyes wide.

"Sorry Weiss." She whispers back, carefully not to wake her snoring sister or her faunus counterpart. "Can't sleep."

"Why?" The weight below her shifted as Weiss sat up. Ruby scrambled to find a good explanation. She didn't want to make her partner any angrier.

"I-I well um.. that is to say.. I wanted to say I mean.. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to embarrass you." Closing her eyes she waits for a response.

"That's why you're still awake? Something as silly as dumping yogurt in my lap at lunch? You really are a dunce." Ruby winced, shifting to lay on her back once more. The heiress huffed, her voice a bit softer now. "Get some sleep alright. I don't want to be the one to blame when you fall asleep in class tomorrow. Besides.. I accept your apology so there should be nothing to worry about right?"

With a small smile Ruby listened as Weiss settled back down into bed, "Right.. night Weiss."

"Good night Ruby."

"Good night Ruby." Came a sleepy snicker from the bunk opposite Ruby. The younger huntress threw her corgi pillow at her sister.


	2. Detangled

Yang sighed for what must have been the 35th time by Blake's count. The feline Faunus refused to acknowledge her partners lack of enthusiasm for their current situation, focusing instead on the task at hand. Her nimble fingers worked diligently at the knots that had formed in the brawler's wild blonde mane. After a simple mission through the woods near Beacon to recover a token for training purposes the blonde had somehow managed to fall into a bramble patch off the beaten path. Ruby had laughed and Weiss had shaken her head, chiding the blonde for her lack of awareness. Blake had watched Yang with quiet golden eyes, watching her fret over her precious hair for the remainder of the mission.

Now the two sat, Blake on her bed and Yang on the floor just in front of her. Blake smiled softly as she worked through another knot, the memory filed away for safe keeping in her mind. One day she would remind Yang of just how silly she had looked trying and failing to work through the tangles herself.

The sound of Ruby and Weiss' bickering was the only sound in their shared room. The two were seated at the desk, notes scattered about as they worked on new team formations. Ruby stood quickly, knocking her chair back, "With a whoosh Weiss c'mon! You know! Whooosh!" She waved her hand through the air.

Weiss jerked up from her seat, waving her hands just as enthusiastically. It was a regular occurrence for the heiress and their leader to argue over strategy. "And I'm telling you that 'whoosh' is not a proper term to describe this formations final part!"

"If you think so why don't you just whoosh up a good phrase then!"

"How about 'flourish of the scythe combined with the amplifying glyph!'"

"What you described is a 'whoosh' Weiss."

Yang laughed, and Blake couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She gently tugged Yang's hair into a ponytail, finished with the detangling process. The blonde leaned her head back to look at Blake, lavender eyes dancing with amusement. "Finished Blakey?"

"I am. You are officially tangle free." She says with a soft smile. Yang grins, shifting to stand and stretch.

"Thanks a million Blake. I don't know how long it woulda taken me to get all those burs out let alone detangle it all!" Yang caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror on the back of their dorms door, grinning. "I haven't worn my hair up since I was little. Do you like it?"

"It suits you." Blake says shifting to grab her book from the foot of her bed.

Just as Yang was about to respond their door slammed open, Nora Valkyrie let out a battle cry and without warning their small dorm became a battle ground.


	3. Loss

Cold.

She was so cold.

A shiver ran down her spine, the force of it bringing her closer to consciousness. She became vaguely aware that she was laying on cool and unforgiving stone.

Where was she…?

The last thing she could remember was-

Red eyes flickered open, a ragged gasp escaping her as her memory came flooding back. Hands pushed her back to the unforgiving stone. She fought against them with what little energy she could muster, her semblance flickering like a flame of a candle at the end of its wick.

"Yang!" One voice broke through the haze that had settled over her mind. "Please stop!"

Red eyes faded to lavender as she blinked in an attempt to see her surroundings clearly. The first face she saw was Nora's. The usually bubbly red head's face was bruised and worn, worry tugging at her brow. Her eyes wondered to her left, toward the voice… Toward Blake.

Her heart calmed as she found the faunus, "Blakey…" She croaked, cringing inwardly at the sound of her own voice.

At the sound of her voice Blake's face twisted, the anguish and hurt in her eyes hit Yang as though someone had slapped her across the face. "I'm so sorry…" Her voice was constricted, her emotions threatening to spill over.

"What… What happened?" Yang asks, trying to sit up once more only to have a strong hand hold her down. Looking around she found Ren, his gaze stern. "What happened?" She asks again, panic bubbling up in her chest. She tries to push Ren's hand away but somethings off.

Something is wrong.

"It's all my fault…" Blake's voice is distant.

Something is very wrong.

Where is her arm.

Lavender mixes with red, her chest heaving as she tries to breath. Where was her arm?

"Yang!"

Red locks with gold and Yang finally understands what has happened. She understands why Blake is sorry. She understands why she thinks it's her fault. Her face twists with agony and disbelief, hot tears slipping down her cheeks.

They had lost…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any prompt suggestions they would be greatly appreciated!


	4. To Protect

Yang sighed, watching as the clouds drifted by overhead. Her body was sore and her mind was tired but she felt good. The way Ruby looked up to her with shining silver eyes- as though she were a superhero- it made her want to work harder and harder. At age 10 she was already being scouted by Signal.

A giggle was the only warning she received before an 8-year-old bundle of girl plopped across her torso. "You're back! I missed you so much! How was it in Vale? Did Uncle Qrow take you sightseeing? Did you get to see Beacon? Did you go into Signal? Are there any good weapons shops? Did you see any faunus? How was the airship ride?" Yang laughs, wrapping her arms around her younger sister as she spewed question after question.

"Vale was nice. No, he didn't. I saw it from the town but we didn't go. Yeah it was cool. There are a couple that I saw when we walked through town. There were lots of faunus. The airship ride was cool I could see almost all of patch we were up so high!" Ruby giggles as Yang lifts her up. "How was home? Did you and dad do anything fun?"

Ruby nods, shifting to lay beside her sister instead of on top of her. She looks up at the sky with a smile. "We baked a bunch of stuff and he set up an obstacle course for me to practice on. He says I'm real fast when I wanna be. He says it could be my semblance!"

"That's great Rubes!"

"Yeah I wanna hurry up and get it so I can start training like you. I'm gonna be a huntress too someday like you and like mom and Uncle Qrow." She sits up with a grin, determination obvious in her silver eyes. Yang watches her for a moment, awestruck by just how resolute her younger sister sounded. "I want to help people and be like whoosh!" She flops back in the grass with a giggle.

Yang smiles, reaching out to hold Ruby's hand. "We'll do it together okay? I'll always have your back." Ruby squeezes her hand and the two watch the clouds for just a moment longer before their father calls them inside for dinner. Yang trots in behind Ruby, determination settling in her lilac eyes.

She would protect Ruby. No matter what.

Yang watched Ruby walk down the dim hallway with a full back pack on. She was on a mission to fix what Cinder had broken. Watching as she disappeared down the hall she couldn't even muster the energy to think of following her, fist curling in the bedspread.

She had failed. Ruby was on her own and there was nothing she could do to protect her. She couldn't protect Blake what made her think she could protect Ruby.

She couldn't protect anyone…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Tag! You're it!

Ruby Rose darted around in the back yard of her Patch home with a giggle. Despite being much smaller than her older sister the girl was quite a bit faster. Six year old legs carried her as quick as they could through the growing flowers in their garden, her sister trailing far behind now. Yang stopped to gasp for breath, leaning forward on her knee's. The girl was impossible to catch and playing tag was an absolute nightmare.

Their father watched them play from the window for a moment before turning back to what he was cooking with a smile. His little hellions were at it again. With a soft sigh he began adding vegetables to the stew he was stirring. Summer was going to be home soon and he wanted to make sure he prepared a feast fit for a returning huntress.

Yang caught her breath, taking off after Ruby with a battle cry. The younger girl howled with laughter as she slipped through the fence in an attempt to get away. Taking off after her Yang squeezed through the break in the fence and ran off into the woods. She followed the sound of laughter, a small grin tugging at her lips as she tip toed toward a hollowed out log. The opening was just big enough for a young girl to slip into.

Sneaking up to the log Yang carefully approached the entrance, another giggle from the occupant had the older girl grinning. Pouncing she yelled into the opening, startling the younger girl inside before reaching in to tag her. "Got you Rubes!" She laughs, "I win!"

A sniffle brings her victory dance to a screeching halt and she looks back as Ruby crawls out of the log with tears in her silver eyes. "Yang y-you big meanie.." The younger girl didn't take to kindly to being scared, her cheeks red from the embarrassment.

"What do you mean? We were playing tag not hide an' seek so you were cheatin'." Yang tried to reason but Ruby shook her head, sitting in the grass by the log to pout. "You're just a sore loser is all." The older girl huffed, crossing her arms.

A low growl stopped the girls from bickering, their negative feelings drawing in a young beowolf. It circled the little clearing snarling at the two as they froze. Yang glanced at Ruby, lilac eyes wide with fear as she saw the younger girl start to panic. "R-Rubes cal-"

It happened so fast Yang didn't even realize her feet were moving. The next thing she remembered she was on the ground next to Ruby, her head spinning as she tried to regain her bearings. The beowolf had lunged at the younger girl and Yang had dashed forward only to be swiped aside by a powerful paw. Lucky for her it hadn't clawed her or she'd be a goner now.

Ruby's scream brought her back to reality, clouded lilac eyes finding her younger sister cowering as the beowolf bared down on her again. In a panic Yang forced herself onto her hands and knee's lilac slowly changing as she went. The young beowolf turned to snarl at the blonde as she stood, glowing red eyes meeting a pair of burning crimson.

"Get AWAY FROM HER!" Yang roared, her freshly awoken aura pulsing around her as she darted forward. Before she could reach the grimm a flash of white beat her to it. Dispatching the young grimm a cloaked figure kneeled in front of the crying six year old, pulling her up for a hug. "Mommy.. MOMMY!" Yang threw herself at the older woman, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Its okay sweetie. Its alright." The woman says softly, pulling Yang in with her free arm. "Its going to be alright." Gently picking her two crying daughters up she made her way back toward their home with a soft frown. "You two know better than to go into the woods. Its dangerous out there."

"Sorry mommy.." Yang whimpered, her face buried in Summer's white cloak. "We were pl-playin'.."

Summer sighs, shaking her head. She hadn't known what to expect out of Yang semblance wise but it certainly wasn't that. The young girl's aura... Her eyes.. Just like her mothers. "It'll be alright.. Just promise me you'll never ever go back into the woods without Daddy or me with you okay?"

"Promise." Yang says and Ruby nods, hiccuping.

With a soft smile she kisses each girl on the head, "Alright. How about I make some cookies and we all settle down for the night. I have some great stories to tell you two!"

It wouldn't be long before both girls broke their promise..


	6. Too Late

The pain started out as a dull ache. Ruby tried to grasp at exactly where it was coming from as she floated toward consciousness. Her body was sore all over, her ribs throbbed as she shifted and she knew a few may have been cracked. She wanted to open her eyes to find the source but the movement of her lids sent a sharp pain through her skull, white hot and unforgiving. She gasped. Her breathing shallow and quick, her mind very much awake and aware now.

What happened?

She remembered walking into an abandoned village with Jaune, Ren, and Nora but nothing more. Not even their conversations in the village. Had they been attacked by grimm?

Ruby froze as a soft hand brushed against her cheek, alerting her to another persons presence. A whimper slipped through her lips, it sounded feeble even in her own ears. "Its alright I've got you..." The familiar voice of her uncle murmured, sending a wave of relief through her anxiety ridden bones. "I've got you..."

She tries to open her eyes again to look at him, the sharp pain stopped her right eye lid in its tracks but her left eye fluttered open to take in the very worried, very tired face of her uncle. "Uncle Qrow.." She croaks, her words slurring slightly. It was then that she realized just how drowsy she still was. Her thoughts were heavy, working their way through her mind as though they were travelling through mud.

"Easy there. Lets get you some water okay?" He murmurs, leaning out of her sight for a moment to pick up a bottle. Gently sliding one arm under her shoulders her guided her upright and held the bottle for her to drink. "Slowly." She forces herself to slow down, water slipping from the corners of her mouth.

When she's done he lowers her back down to her sleeping bag. She looks up at the night sky warily, her one silver eye cloudy. "We'll get moving again once your fever goes down again. Just try and get some rest." Qrow says, her silver eye slowly drifting over to look at him. The fire flickered just behind him, the rest of team RNJR were laying around the fire in their sleeping bags. "We should reach the next village soon so just... just get some rest."

"'appened...?" She asks, struggling to try and keep her eye open.

"I was too late." He runs a hand over his worn face. "I'm sorry."

 


End file.
